The disclosure relates to systems and methods for selectively coating an interior surface of a structure, and more particularly to systems and methods for using a magnetically controlled masking unit to mask and de-mask a portion of an interior surface of a structure, such as a tube or sleeve, so that a coating may be selectively applied to a desired portion of the interior surface.